


Be My Little Bitch

by Moxxi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, Multi, Public Sex, petgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxxi/pseuds/Moxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave takes his new pet, Jade, for her first walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> A request from an anon. First time writing porn.

“Wanna go for a little walk?”

Jade looked up from the comfy dog bed she was napping on and smiled shyly. She didn't know exactly what a “walk” might entail. Dave was training her to be a good dog step by step and they hadn't left the house yet as master and pet.

“Sure!” Jade replied excitedly, sitting up fully. She was no longer shy about being naked around Dave all the time, she was his dog after all, and a dog wearing clothes was a pretty ridiculous concept.

“Hey now, I didn't know dogs could talk.” Dave told his little pet flatly.

“Arf!” Jade corrected herself immediately, tilting her head to one side. She crawled on her hands and knees to grab some clothes for going out before remembering she was supposed to be a pet and instead pawed at them lightly while looking at Dave.

“Man, dogs don't wear clothes except on the internet in stupid pictures.” Dave nudged the girl away from the clothes with his foot and produced a leather collar from his pocket. “Sit.” he commanded.

Jade obediently sat upright and tried not to move while Dave affixed the collar. He was making it awfully difficult as he had knelt down to eye level and was breathing lightly against her neck as he fastened the collar in the back behind her hair.

“Good girl.” Dave praised her with a pat on the head. He knelt down again to affix a leash to the collar, noticing that Jade's pussy lips were more than a little damp. He allowed himself an almost imperceptible grin. This was going to be fun.


	2. Warned You About Stairs

“Aah” Jade whined as she moved her arm. Cuffs around her wrists were fastened by slightly too short chains to her nipples. Similar cuffs and chains connected her ankles with her labia.

Dave tugged at her leash. “Well you seemed to want something else to wear and you got it. Let's go.” He adjusted his shades and turned for the door, pulling Jade along with him.

“Ar-arf! Arf!” She cried to Dave in vain. He was going too fast and the chains pinched and pulled at her sensitive bits. She paled as she realized they were passing the elevator of the apartment building and going right for the stairs.

Dave held the door to the stairwell open and motioned for her to go through. She made little whimpering noises the entire agonizing time it took to reach the first step.

Watching her struggle from behind, Dave felt almost hypnotized by the glistening cunt before him, jerking around as Jade grappled with the stairs and covering her thighs with juices. Something was missing from his pet though...

Right. He reached into the backpack full of toys he had thoughtfully brought along and produced a decently sized butt plug with a fake dog tail attached to it.  
“Suck.” He commanded, holding the plug to Jade's face. Eager to please her master, she engulfed the entire thing with her mouth and noisily began to suck and cover it in saliva. She was so distracted by putting on a good show that she didn't notice the two new figures in the stairs.

“Far be it from me to question the wonders of the animal kingdom, but I believe a dog would normally lick as they lack the ability to create suction with their mouths.”

“Lalonde. Lesbian Troll.” Dave nodded curtly to the new comers as Jade stared at them, wide eyed and humiliated. Kanaya stared back in stunned but composed silence and Rose was giving Dave the snarkiest look she could muster.

“Dogs can be so unruly.” Rose continued. “Would you care for some help?”

“Well I've got quite the conundrum here Lalonde, you see my dog ain't got no tail.” Dave drawled back lazily.

“I see.” Rose climbed the stairs closer to the two, leaving Kanaya behind, breathing heavily. She gently took the buttplug out of Jade's mouth and petted her hair softly.

“Good girl.” She cooed. Jade tilted her head and panted happily in reply.

“Turn around.” Rose instructed. Jade frowned a bit but did as she was told. She cried out in both pleasure and pain as the ankle cuffs pulled agonizingly at her lips as she settled her legs on the stair below her.

Rose inspected the buttplug, slick with saliva, and concluded it simply wasn't lubed enough. The handiest source of lube of course, was Jade's own wetness.

“Kanaya, be a dear and help?” Rose motioned for her accomplice to come over. “She's just not quite wet enough yet. Do you perhaps have a remedy?”

“I beleive I might.” Kanaya said with less sureness than Rose. She climbed to the top stair and unbuttoned her skirt before turning to Dave. “May I?” she asked.

“Yes.” Dave responded a little to quickly but otherwise remained stoic.

Kanaya finished removing her skirt and her simple black panties. She neatly set her skirt down and sat on it before giving the command to Jade. “Lick.”

Jade stared at the troll's anatomy, so much like a humans, but coloured grey and tinged jade green. She gave a long, slow lick and Kanaya shuddered and hissed out a barely audible “Yes.” She and Rose had probably been subtly teasing each other all night before coming home. The Virgo was really ready to go. Jade gave another, quicker shorter lick, and then another. She swirled her tongue around the troll's clit and plunged it inside the soaking wet opening, glancing up at her master to see if he was enjoying the show. His face remained mostly the same, but a slight blush tinged Dave's face and his chest was rising and falling quite quickly.

Jade continued her ministrations to the troll's needy heat, feeling herself getting wetter in the process.

“That's perfect.” Rose practically purred. She nudged Jades lips with toy, making the girl emit a wanting wail, muffled by her current activities. Kanaya echoed the wail as Jade began to go faster.  
Rose edged the plug into Jade slowly, gently touching the chains attached to Jade's tender lips, bring forth another wail. With the plug all the way in, Rose just as slowly pulled it back out before ramming it quickly back in and fucking Jade hard with it.

Jade's licks became more and more erratic as she neared her peak. Kanaya let out a primal scream, a noise unlike anything the humans had ever heard, and gushed green liquid into Jade's mouth. Jade let out her own scream, which turned into a howl as she came as well.

“That should do.” Rose smirked with satisfaction at the soaking wet buttplug. She spread Jade's ass, causing even more barks and moans, and inserted the toy. “Now you're a proper dog with a tail.” She flicked the tail for emphasis, causing Jade to clench and moan.

Helping a panting Kanaya gather her clothes and balance, the two hurried to their own apartment with little more than a nod and a “Have fun.” to Dave from Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you find this decent let me know if I should go on or move on to other not porn things. Suggestions for future kinks are also welcome.)


End file.
